


Welcome back

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Asked by superfluous-stuckupitude: Drabble Challenge: Number 61: Welcome Back, now fucking help me.--------“Perhaps I’m talking to the wrong Emma.” She had said, a devilish smile parting her lips. “How about this one?”





	

The touch of the metal against her hands as she weighed the sword felt strange for Emma. Just as the feeling of her old leather jacket hugging her shoulders and torso in a way she suddenly realized hadn’t been there for years now. The cuff around her right wrist, however, was what made her look up from the glinting blade of the sword to the sight before her, one she still was having problems processing it.

A few hours earlier the whole town had appeared at the city hall, all of them muttering and giving their opinions about the blonde’s wedding to the pirate. Hook had been smiling proudly as she tried her best to tell her mother one last time how please, the wedding dress didn’t felt like her. Not like she truly felt like herself anymore but still. Regina had been there, she recalled, smiling softly but seeming to always be busy whenever Emma had looked up at her and as the minutes ticked by and the moment of the actual ceremony had approached the idea of the glinting ring around her finger became more real than ever before.

Just a second before the ceremony actually started the hall’s doors had been opened with a loud crash and the Queen, in all her glory and wearing a heavy-looking black dress, had strutted down the aisles in quick strides before freezing both Charmings and the entire town with just a fickle of her fingers and what had seemed to be fairy dust judging by the way the air around her had glinted for a moment. Emma had taken a step towards the woman, hands already raised as she felt Regina at her side doing the same while instructing Henry to hide as far as he was able to go but the regal woman had tutted at both of them before disappearing in a purple smoke and reappearing just at Regina’s back, a dagger on her left hand and a vicious look on her eyes.

Hook, of course, had been nowhere to be seen and for a second Emma had mildly wondered where the man that had been standing next to her until a few seconds before had gone to but the next words that had come from the Queen’s mouth had made her quickly forget about the brooding pirate.

“Now you’re mine, dear.”

“You won’t kill me.” Regina had spluttered back. her teeth clenched as she had tried to fidget against the Queen’s hold. Biting her lips, Emma saw Regina’s eyes glowing purple but her magic, strangely, hadn’t seemed to react against the other brunette.

“I don’t need to.” Came the reply, uttered between chuckles as the regal woman’s eyes turned towards Emma in a cold, calculated turn that made the blonde’s head spin. “But she will need to choose. Won’t you? Emma?”

Emma had opened her mouth, ready to answer to the Queen when the woman herself had tilted her head to one side, eyes narrowed while still pointing the dagger against Regina’s throat and had hummed, pupils filled with something that seemed awfully like pity.

“Perhaps I’m talking to the wrong Emma.” She had said, a devilish smile parting her lips. “How about this one?”

Another purple glow, another flourish and Emma had found herself just like she was now, holding a sword and dressed in a way that felt vaguely familiar even though she hadn’t worn those tights jeans and that leather jacket in months. The cuff, however, made her realize that just as the Queen had granted her a weapon she had taken away her powers and, for a minute moment, she wondered if the suddenly dizzying silence around her was what Regina had felt every time the cuff had been used against her.

The Queen, however, didn’t seem ready to dwell on Emma’s sudden realizations and with a nod and what appeared to be a conspiratorial wink she looked at Regina, the other woman straight as a rod as she, too, seemed as bewildered as Emma felt. “Much better, Am I right? At least now she looks like she could do something else than just spew how deeply in love she has fallen for her pirate.”

The old words about how Hook had changed fell flat on Emma’s tongue and so she swallowed them, the blade’s handle starting to feel warm against her fingers and palms, her knuckles white.

She didn’t really think on anything but on the way the Queen was looking now alternatively between Regina and her, dark glee adorning her features and something that seemed to flicker just a few inches below her smirk, the same gleam of longing Regina herself had been sporting all morning since the first guests had started to arrive.

“Let her go.” She said, voice clear and crisp in the city hall.

“Or what?” Replied the Queen after chuckling. “You can’t harm me, savior.”

And Emma knew that it was true; it had been too long since she had really done any saving, any real saving. Her self as the savior had turned to be simply a title than bearing any real meaning behind it and without her magic -as strange and sometimes as wild as it could be- she felt as uncomfortable as she had once felt when Rumplestiskin had first handed her that very same sword.

“I will save you!” She heard, Hook’s accent raising and dying just as quickly as she saw from her periphery the pirate jumping from behind the desk that had been used for the guests to bring their gifts and being thrown away by a spell while the Queen feigned a yawn.

“You were saying?”

Emma’s blood boiled as she looked at Regina, noticing the red lines the dagger was leaving on the woman’s throat. Angered as she was she didn’t move at all until the Queen’s brow arched again, seeming deeply amused by Emma’s sudden doubts.

“Perhaps I was mistaken and you need a little more than a makeover for you to realize what I want, dear.” She finally spat with such venom on her voice Emma felt the tendrils of magic caress her hands and leave behind a phantom pain she winced at.

“Let her go.” She replied again, not caring anymore about the now unconscious pirate or where she was but on the two women that, as identic as they may seem they both looked back at her very differently. “Or…”

“Or what? You will give me a speech about hope you don’t really believe at all? Perhaps even lie to yourself a little more, savior?”

It happened in a moment, a second, an instant but Emma squared her shoulders and ran towards the Queen, her sword raising and falling, cutting through the air only to find nothing at the other side except Regina clutching her neck and a cough already breaking her lips, the Queen watching from a few feet behind where she had been.

“Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”

Emma didn’t exactly question what the Queen was talking about, she just looked at Regina and nodded, looking at the sword and realizing that the cuff wasn’t there anymore but the sword and the jacket were.

It felt good to be back.


End file.
